Question: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ \dfrac{2}{9} \div \left(-\dfrac{6}{5}\right) = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{6}{5}$ is $-\dfrac{5}{6}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{2}{9} \div \left(-\dfrac{6}{5}\right) = \dfrac{2}{9} \times \left(-\dfrac{5}{6}\right) $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{9} \div \left(-\dfrac{6}{5}\right)} = \dfrac{2 \times (-5)}{9 \times 6} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{9} \div \left(-\dfrac{6}{5}\right)} = -\dfrac{10}{54} $ Simplify: $ -\dfrac{5}{27}$